


Back on Earth

by Rainbowrama



Category: Ancient Egypt - Fandom, Saints Row, Saints row crossover, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, Past Lives, Romance, Saints Row - Freeform, spirituality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrama/pseuds/Rainbowrama
Summary: Unveil the mysterious past that links The Boss, Carlos, Gat and many others in this tale of another life in another time. Prequel to TOAM.





	1. Somewhere In Time

Sometimes my heart remembers an echo of another dimension and a distant past. A place where I was happy, and will always be. Leaving this dimension of joy and love to come back on earth again was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

The past and the present are but one thing. Things change greatly in their form but little at their essence. What you were dictates what you are more than you suspect, but then again, if the past is the present doesn't that mean that you are only one?

I will tell you a story from another time. You will find many of those whom I met in my present life, playing their roles for better or for worse. Today people know me as 'The Boss', but on those next lines my name is Meryetamun.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Egypt, New Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

My early life was uneventful. Being born into the Royal family all I can remember was having everything that I could wish for, except my parents' presence since they died when I was still a child.

But then, this day arrived. My engagement day...

He came to our home a few times, but I've never really payed attention to him. Now, knowing what he was to represent in my future life, I scanned his face curiously, wanting to know what was I going to get into.

He was good looking, tall and svelte. He lacked however, internally, something to be appealing as a man.

Greed and this barely under control vanity, emanated from his self.

His traits were proportionate, and he had eagle like eyes, giving his interlocutor the feeling that he tried to see through anyone to his profit.

I was still fairly naive at this age. Like most egyptian youngsters I expected marriage to be the calm happiness and mutual devotion my priest teachers had told me. I wasn't neither impressed, nor even had a feeling of friendship for him; but I decided to ignore this and told myself that with time, I would grow to love him. That man was going to protect and care of me, and of the family we would have together. We were going to be to an extent responsible for each other's happiness. Well, at least, that's what I thought.

Besides, all I wanted to was not to disappoint my uncle, whom I loved and took care of me, since he insisted Pepi would be the best possible suitor.

When I entered the room, he gave me a long look, scanning me from head to toe, and smiled slyly. I didn't enjoy it, felling uneasy and exposed.

He was however, canny to notice this and quickly changed his behavior to the reserved kindness a noble man should show towards his soon to be bride.

His manners were rough, even if he was extremely pretentious. With time and living together, I found out that he was obsessed with hiding his humble background. Even the name he used, was that of a former Pharaoh!

There was interest but not really will to please or connect with me, he payed me some attention that's for sure, but this was only a thin layer covering his inability to real love. I will let you guess who Pepi is today (or better, was, because I killed him!), and I am pretty sure you will have no problem identifying him because he hasn't changed a bit since.*

For a while I questioned myself, wondering if I was being a good partner or that if it was by my own fault that he wasn't any kinder.

By then I knew nothing of life, of companionship or sex. I thought, to cover my disappointment, that it must have been how it went for everyone.

What else can I add about our marriage? It was disappointment in all sorts. In the beginning I tried hard to do my best, but it only made Pepi more comfortable to do what he wished. He was an hypocrite and always tried to keep the appearances, but it wasn't hard to notice his true character with time. I closed up completely and had a hard time enduring his company. Our character was strangely alike in this matter though, we were often so busy with our own shit we could easily ignore each other for most of the day. Time passed and I spend most of my time away from home. Yes, I had other lovers but this was only a meaningless distraction to cover this huge void in my heart. Predictably enough my indifference drew his attention to me, but I wasn't a fool to believe it this time, and ignored him most of the time, putting him back at his place violently when needed and holding nothing much than despise for his person. I got used to the prick though, and he to me. My uncle had left to the old capital Menphis, we didn't really have any close family, so in some sort of twisted manner we were a poor representation of what a family should be.

One night, however, we fought viciously, for reasons I totally forgot.

Pepi was usually cautious while quarreling but this time I provoked him where it hurt the most, his origins. Upon hearing me telling him that his name hinted how noble his origins were, he was extremely pissed off.

'My uncle must have been really blind and desperate to protect me in order to consider marrying me to an idiot like you...!' I kept telling him.

He laughed loudly at this. I couldn't understand why so merely waited for him to tell me the reason.

He whipped a tear at the corner of his eye in a small and arrogant gesture, and continued with delighted anger:

'Your uncle was desperate alright. You're so naive to think that he did that for the sake of your security. As the only family you have left I feel it's a duty to make you grow up and take the old man out of the pedestal you like to put him so high. He was wiped out from debts and involved in criminal matters that a man of his position never should, or do you really think he was away to take care of this health all this time? He sold you for the money I gave him, a few hours after we've got our union settled, and took off to save his skin. Open your eyes!' He almost yelled. 'And yes, I needed a position so that's why I married you my loving, pleasant, faithful wife! I bought myself a title so now I own it by right just as much as you or your family do!'

I froze since something inside told me this was true. I suspected it, after all uncle didn't replied to my messages ever since I told him I wanted to get divorced. His revelation hit me painfully, he probably saw how much I was broken by this, at the time the only reaction I found was the one I was always used to, and roared in demented rage, tossing a piece of furniture on the floor.

At this his anger gave place to fear and he tried to leave the room.

'You're lying you bastard! I'm going to make you swallow your injuries against my uncle, one by one...!' I replied, one couldn't recognize my voice so much hate altered my speech.

I didn't stop there and threw myself at him, punching and slapping my dear 'other half' fiercely. He immediately raised his arms, then tried to place a chair between himself and my angry fists. It wasn't the first time this kind of abuse happened from my part, by now he learned how to cover himself from the blows pretty well. I still managed, however, to leave one or two marks in his body.

He vanished as soon as he got a chance, cursing a little.

I was feeling terrible then. Reason was kicking in: I didn't doubt what I've heard anymore. I remembered how I had doubts at the day of our wedding, but my uncle would pressure me. Dear old Julius. In many lives, I really dunno why, I always searched for his attention, trying to impress him in any possible way to win his affection. He, on his side, had always seen me as a potential enemy. He often kept me by his side however, taking profit of it 'till he eventually realized I might be growing too strong for his taste. (The fucker planted a bomb on Hughes Yatch as an example of how far he could go to take me out of the game). I kind of justified his worries when, in this life, fucked him up to be honest. But at least, I've never been an hypocrite like him.

The next day when Pepi came back home, he found out that I had given away all of his jewelry, horses and fancy wardrobe to the poor. This monetary loss, plus the magnificent status symbols his vanity needed so bad must've put him on the verge of a heart attack.

When we met at night for dinner, I could see from his red face that he was having the hardest of times to control himself, and that probably had an outburst of anger not so long ago. He found prudent to dissimulate all of this and not to engage a fight with me though, but his effort to keep calm must have been so huge, he pretexted that he was tired and went straight to sleep right after the meal was over, hardly touching his food.

Though I was highly amused by this, soon some sort of melancholy hit me strong. I walked to our garden and lit a pipe. While watching the smoke rise in the shadows I kept thinking how, abandoned twice by all those who were supposed to love me, my life also lacked meaning.

I didn't have anyone to belong to, or any activity that felt like a life purpose.

As if the need of it was calling me somewhere, I decided to slip in a hooded cape and ride aimlessly around the city.

The ride under the quiet stars did me good, as if nature had a calming effect on people's inner struggles. I was so distracted that it took me quite some time to realize I was very far from the city, and deep into the desert.

Trying to orient myself I looked around and pulled the reigns towards some light further ahead.

While reaching the luminous spot I found out that it wasn't really the city's lights but a large camping.

It seemed military, though not really our Royal guard.

Cautiously, I turned my horse very slowly in the opposite direction and tried not to make any sudden moves.

I made a few meters silently, thinking I was sure to leave without being seen when a loud voice pierced the nocturnal silence and gave the alarm.

Panicking, I raced in full gallop but my ears already caught the sounds of horses and voices behind.

'Shit.' They were after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is the first bonus material for MOB as promised. Consider it a DLC lol of sorts, since it's way different than the main story.

This is the Saints' past life in Egypt. It will cover Carlos' vision during his confrontation with The Samedi. Max's dream will also be covered.

I hope you will enjoy, thanks for reading and please leave a review. :3

*Pepi is Dane Vogel. Poor Boss, who would want to marry someone so selfish?


	2. Powerslave

Scared as fuck, I kept thinking on how I simply wanted a ride to calm my nerves, not a frantic race through the desert.

Fearing for my life, I desperately tried to make them lose my trail but still I could hear horses after me, each time getting closer.

My mount suddenly reared and refused to keep going on his tracks. He was right to do so as we'd reached a hungry gorge.

Having no other option I pulled the reigns and my horse trotted down the deadly rocks.

We pushed forward, almost vertically. The horse's hoofs slid down dangerously, and I let out a scream thinking that it was over. But in the last minute I managed to direct the brave animal and to keep speed and concentration, although I trust that the instinct of preservation if not the favor of the Gods guided even the slightest of my moves.

When I reached the bottom I finally had the nerve to look up, but I still couldn't believe we'd made it. And such a thought was justified because I could see that none of the warriors that were after me dared to follow. I could hear whistles and loud voices above, they were cursing or at least laughing at my near encounter with Anubis and Maat.

But this victory was short lived. By the other side of the cannon more of their troops arrived. It was almost plane compared with the way I came through.

My last resort was the use the bow, which I learned how to use since childhood and that I always had tied to my saddle.

Groaning I drew it and was ready to aim at the warriors, when something singular happened.

Incredibly as a magic trick and as fast as lightning itself, an arrow knocked the bow out of my hands. It was so quick that I had a hard time to understand what happened. Almost instantaneously soldiers surrounded my horse.

I was still struggling to get free of the grip of these two gorillas when this muscular man came closer and pulled my hood down, complaining:

'You know how to pull up a fight buddy, but you must accept when you lose! Now explain us why were you scouting our camp?'

He waved a hand to one of his companions, who held a torch, asking for more light.

With this I got a better glimpse of that man and noticed that he had an attractive face with prominent features. I don't know why but I felt instant relief as if I didn't fear for anything anymore.

As if to confirm my thoughts his stone like expression relaxed into a warm grin, then he chuckled smacking his hands on his tights:

'Now look at that! It's a pretty, tiny little lady.'

I groaned a bit in protest, not very found of the 'tiny' tittle.

'Let her go.' He commanded, and immediately was obeyed. Whoever he was, the men he lead seemed to have the utmost respect for him.

'No one will harm you. Who are you, young lady?' He asked, his tone now kind and respectful.

'I am the person that happened to be heading home, before you came here and kicked my ass...' I admitted, impressed at his skill.

Khamure, so was his name, and the men laughed heartily at this and he extended one arm, pointing at a white tent far away from where we stood.

'And I must say that I saw asses that were far more easy to be kicked. Come with me.'

He took me back to camp and offered me some beer and food. Very kindly, he escorted me back home himself with two of his me in order to ensure my safety.

During the rather long way, we had a delightful conversation until we reached my neighborhood. He probably didn't understand why I stopped the horse, because he said:

'Are you neighbors with them?' He looked at the mansion and chuckled. 'The noble Meryetamun and the not so noble Pepi. The guy was a no one when I left Thebes, now you will see the way he carries his ass around. Is it true that they can't stand each other and that she hits him like a dog?'

I gulped, a bit unease. Lying, however, was not admissible as an Egyptian, so I answered:

'Actually, hmm... This house is ours. And my husband is the not so noble Pepi, most unfortunately for me.'

There seemed to be some sort of deep empathy in his eyes upon hearing this.

'Oh.' He said, looking me dead in the eye for a second. His voice was barely a whisper. 'I'm sorry about my words. He is not good to you then?'

That was followed by a silence, while I looked back at his eyes equally. The first idea about Khamure which crossed my head while I got to know him better was that he was the only person so far I have felt at ease with. We seemed so alike, our friendly bound was natural.

'I hope we can be friends, Khamure.' I took his hands in mine. 'It's not often we can have all we want from life, but there's always room for someone as worthy as you.'

He seemed touched by that and grabbed my hands back in his huge ones, smiling:

'You said it all.' He said, regaining his laid back ways. 'Well, you're not alone now. If he ever crosses a line with you, let me know and I'll take care of it.'

I said goodbye to my new friend, and headed inside. Alone in our room, I reflected how I didn't felt so lonely as when I left home.

Letting out a disgusted sigh, I thought of my husband:

Looking at his working desk I recalled with a chill our last 'tender' moment together, years ago.

My imagination showed me Pepi sitting there, always busy with his papyrus.

—'Tell me, am I so disgustingly ugly?' He turned his face in my direction, his impeccable teeth showing through his grin.

In fact, no, he wasn't. Most women even found him attractive. He did take care of his appearance, even a bit too much in my opinion. He was far from having what a real man should and that have nothing to do with looks.

'No...' I admitted with a shrug, and with that he felt encouraged enough to come closer and put his hands around my waist. 'But you lack charisma, and a spine.'

He chuckled in a mix of annoyance and admiration. I knew well that his ego liked the fact that I still rejected him. It stung his pride, but in a good way.

Some people are like this, they won't look twice at you if you treat them good, but will always be interested as long as you treat them bad.

'So, you don't like anything about me?' He asked.

'Let me see...I do like your name, Pepi.' I replied, siting in the table in front of him, over articulating the last word. 'It says so much about your noble origins.' I laughed, head tilted backwards, at the involuntary frown this brought to his face.

He stood up, pulling me along by the waist.

'You know that, deep down, I like you. I am all the family you have.' He lied in my ear, his sweet words not matching the rash tone. 'I am your only hope for love.' He made his way down kissing my neck.

At this point I didn't remember he was the husband I despised so much, all I knew was that my body was reacting to an affectionate touch, and gave into it...

When it was over I placed my forearm on his neck and pushed him away, then left our room. The physical rush was satisfied, now his presence already fed me up and I headed for the garden to refresh under the night breeze. Seconds after I wept madly for, in the purpose of filling the hungry abyss in my heart with anything that looked like affection, allowing an empty puppet I had no interest in to come close to me again. But I felt like I deserved no better.

Hugging my knees, I rocked my body back and forth, in a vain effort to comfort myself.

There's no more complete or destructive loneliness than the one you find in the company of people like him. By Osiris, I didn't wish that feeling on anyone.—

Shaking that bad memory away, back to the present moment, I whispered to myself: 'I want to divorce.' I was pretty sure Pepi wouldn't give up on his status if that was the case. The only solution would be to give him another title that didn't imply a bound with me, so the next morning I went to the palace and asked to see the Pharaoh.

Without explaining the entire situation I pleaded for a Nomarch position for him and the King promptly granted it. Those were excellent news for two reasons: He was delighted to be named Mayor so he accepted it, but also I got rid of him for good as his new job was in Sais so miles away from Thebes.

When a month later I finally found myself all alone at home, now only mine, a feeling of intense relief and joy took hold of me. I tossed myself in a lounging chair with this permanent grin on my face.

I was free!

After that, Khamure often came home and several months later we became the best friends ever. At his request I trained with his army, and never before I've been so thrilled. At first, it was for fun and we never took it seriously.

I had no clue of what I would get myself into because of that. In the future, the consequences of me associating with his army would reduce my family and my happiness to pieces.

He was the Pharaoh's half brother. His army was camping next to Thebes because they were planning to weaken the city's defenses and claim it if possible. He said that they successfully took some smaller towns across the Delta under their control and that was a faction in the court that plotted for him to replace the King.

As much as I understood the severity of that complot, and that an inner voice seemed to whisper me to abandon such an idea, it was too late to come back. I loved that new life, and for nothing in this world was I willing to give it up.

I so betrayed my own Pharaoh, something that by words alone was a criminal act.

One day the camp was surrounded by the royal army, there was no other option but to fight or die. I remember vividly through the terror and the certainty of dying, of the screams of our enemies outside of the tent. How I covered my face and grabbed a weapon.

And then, when you are left with only two options, to fight back or die, you suddenly find something inside that you didn't suspect you could have. It takes a brisk with death to make you understand that a human being can pull almost anything out, and if he doesn't it's just because he believes he can't.

Even Khamure was astonished to see me come back, a singular expression of shock and confidence on my face, covered in blood but perfectly safe. And that were nothing but dead bodies on the spot he believed me to have perished.

'Welcome back, my Second in Command.' He said.

At those words, at all that blood on the floor and that feeling in my veins...

Whatever that was, I had find it. I was feeling it. The call. A sense of vocation.

Yes it was scary and brutal but we loved every single moment of it. I grew to trip on those moments of intense carnage and to put it short, let's just say we both looked like we worked all day on a slaughterhouse when we returned from our incursions.

Like with anything that makes you high, you risk addiction. Before I knew it I was taking absurd risks and weirdly feeling more alive now that faced death so often than I ever did in the security of my home.

Raid after raid, our army got to possess not only the adjacent lands but also a huge amount of gold and weapons. All of the goods were stored inside a fake tomb, the ultimate respect our people had for the dead were as efficient to keep it safe. Khamure was growing so successful that it was with great shock and disbelief that we found our rebellion discovered a few weeks after.

Because of a necklace that was worn and lost by Khamure in the battlefield, with the name of his mother on it, the Pharaoh's men were able to identify the cause of the recent activities around the Capital.

Alarmed, Khamure and I reunited with the army that same night and decided to flee south.

We were about to leave when a mysterious man covered in a cloak presented himself at our camp. He said he came as a friend and had something that would greatly benefit us to discuss.

Curiously, I tried to peak through the visitor's thick cape under the light of the torches.

Who could be willing to help our conspiracy and why?

Strangely, there was something familiar about the way that we carried himself.

To my astonishment the unidentified man pointed at me and said:

'I wish to speak to you, but in private.' He uttered those words as he slid down his hood and I almost fainted with anger and surprise. Pepi!

Oh, if he showed up then it meant nothing good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Khamure is Johnny Gat.


	3. The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Eyes blazing, I controlled my anger and decided to listen to what he had to say.

I raised my arm biding him to come outside to talk.

We walked for a while side by side in silence, before stopping under a large palm tree.

'Here we can talk freely.'

He hesitated a bit, then finally hit me on the face.

No wonder he wanted to see me alone. This was for all those times he endured my slaps in silence.

It didn't hurt much, his physique wasn't particularly strong.

'Where should I begin?' He started, his voice a mix of satisfaction and rage. 'Plotting against our divine Pharaoh. Risking to compromise your ex-husband. Giving _my_ hard earned belongings away. Daring to hit me and cheating. People making fun of me for living in a childless house...!'

Been married to this prick offered little enjoyment, but I made it up by making a past time out of the habit of knowing how to piss him off:

'You should go to the temple for the last one, Pepi. There are treatments to this. Ask the priests to bless your dick.'

We both knew this was false, I was the one that refused to attend on my 'duties' as a wife towards him for quite some time. The last time it happened dated around the construction of the pyramid of Khufu, so... People started to wonder why we never had children, this possibility been of course incorporated to everyday gossip.

He was more than used to my harshness and insolence, however, the situation changed. Now he could afford to lose his temper, so the son of a bitch slapped my face again, much harder this time.

Ouch. This time it did hurt and I couldn't help but bring a hand up to my jaw.

We both kept silent for a while, regaining our calm:

'You've been discovered. I have eyes in Thebes that told me that the chief of police was onto you for weeks. All is not lost though.'

He explained that as a Mayor he could use his influence indirectly to help us. Influent people in the palace owned him money, and as so they would testimony in our favor, saying that we were not associated with the army. As for the necklace the chief of police could be bought for a small fortune, so the main evidence would disappear before it reached the King.

Of course so much generosity from his part came with a cost. He needed a large sum of money. I speculated that maybe he had ambitious plans for increasing the importance of his nome and planned to invest.

'So I am here to help you, and make an agreement that will, let's say things as they are, save your reputation and possibly your necks.'

I sighed, glad to see we that, as usual, we didn't waste any time to talk business.

'How much do you need?'

He wasn't a modest person and asked for quite a lot.

Khamure had much more, but I still negotiated firmly to about half of what he demanded, so he wouldn't guess just how wealthy we were becoming.

With everything settled Khamure and I decided to go to the Palace to do some damage control. The Pharaoh was still angry, and perhaps even suspicious, but the Pepi's plan worked perfectly. Also, either because the Ruler of the Two Lands liked both of us, either because there wasn't any hard evidence left, he decided that this story should be forgotten, but under certain conditions. He assigned Khamure for a campaign in Syria with the Royal army, for him to learn more about defending the glory of the country.

On my side I was to marry as soon as possible and forbidden to take part in any military activity. I was expected to dedicate myself solely to an honest life as a wife and a mother. I understood that the King was smartly preventing another chance of rebellion with those orders.

I lowered my head, annihilated!

I could barely breath as I heard his words. In a single blow I'd lost my only friend, the life I loved so much and my freedom.

The thought of committing again, after the hell I lived with Pepi sent shivers down my spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Khamure left. He came to see me one last time, and we shared a last painful hug before he would mount his horse and go away.

This separation was hard for both of us, because our plans were so brutally interrupted and also because of the affection that linked us.

I watched his silhouette disappear in the darkness, mourning the depart of my dear ally and friend. Only him could understand me entirely. I felt quite lonely and meditated of the best way to solve my situation.

Months passed and suitors started to show, yet I didn't find it in me to say yes to any of them.

But time was urging and I couldn't delay the matter anymore.

Coincidentally, I received an unexpected visitor in my house.

It was Ptahotep, an old friend of my uncle. He asked me how I was and after some chat, told me that he had a son he wished to marry. Apparently this son was very kind but quite the bad boy, having once got involved more than once in suspicious business and had a hard time settling with women.

He said he wished to help me, and it came in handy though as he thought I could be a good match for his son, that my personality would please him. Like this, not only he could help me but I could help him too.

I let myself to be convinced without much difficulty. Even if I didn't want to marry at all, to be the daughter in law to this loving old man who was dear to me seemed like the best idea when compared to other suitors.

He invited me to his mansion to meet his son and give him a definite answer, so he prepared a impressive banquet and some music to the occasion. Other people were also to attend, I was guessing gossip already spread and that they were all quite curious.

I wasn't found of formality and also wanted to avoid that curiosity on my regard.

So I arrived at his house before the party and asked a servant to tell Ptah I was early.

He left to find him as I contemplated the big salon getting prepared, it opened to a marvelous garden and had massive columns made of white polished rock adorned with lapis lazuli.

The tables were stuffed with the finest and most delicious looking pastries, delicate meat and huge jars of wine. I poured myself some in a rich golden cup and waited.

To my surprise I started to hear disputing voices in the garden. It was the master of the house, and a young, handsome man who was walking by his side. By the description he was no other than his own son, Senefer.

'Come on father. I'm surprised at you. Do you really expect me to accept marriage to a woman I don't even know?'

Uh. Apparently his son wasn't quite willing to commit as Ptah told me.

'Loads of marriages are made this way, you friend Nehi for instance. And she is a remarkable lady.'

The young man waved his hand in the air, looking annoyed.

'She probably played a role to impress you, so you could tell me and make this easier for her! You know how some people are. They try to please and impress by pretending they have a personality and as soon as the word 'compromise' it's uttered they begin to show their real faces; that is, boring, possessive and empty.'

I must say I was both annoyed and amused. If anything he did have a point, probably the same I had. However the fact that he thought I was seeking to please him was so ironic because it was rather the other way around. The tone of his voice angered me greatly. It stung my pride, I was on a delicate position to consider a marriage in such terms.

Funny. The first thought I had about the man who was indeed to become my husband, but by the heart and not just for convenience was _'What a little son of a bitch...!'_

And like this, without any warning, he came into my life to stay.

He was still speaking as they entered the same room I was, probably so my old friend could inspect how the preparation of the party was coming about. I had my back turned to them and stood there casually, the cup in my hand.

'Then consider yourself happy my friend.' I said, turning over and pouring more wine. 'Not only now do we get to know each other, but also you will find yourself free from any agreement.'

They were both startled at my sudden entrance, certainly both didn't count on seeing me before a good couple of hours. I saw Senefer staring at me in surprise and I stepped in closer, allowing my bad temper to fly and giving him a little piece of my mind:

'I would mind my own warning if I were you.' I started, and his stare got stuck in my face, studying it. The hard frown and cockiness melted immediately, but then I couldn't read his expression.

An awful silence followed and Ptahotep just stared at his son silently, an enigmactic smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

'Many wives.' I continued, squinting my eyes with annoyance. 'Feel the same way about their husbands. Some like to show off and brag, but underneath this shining surface little value is to be discovered.'

I turned to Ptah as he tried to apologize. I said there was no harm, even if the arrangement was of course annulled from my part. I hugged him and left, feeling Senefer's sustained gaze following me to the exit.

Imagine my surprise, when the next day, the arrogant man himself came looking for me at home.

He seemed concerned, and regretful of the words said the day before.

Confused at his friendly behavior and magnetic smile, I invited him in.

'It's fine... Look, you said you're sorry, I forgive you. I mean...' I started as we sat in the garden, and without knowing why I started to open up to a total stranger. 'I can understand you more than you suspect. I had a shitty marriage before. So I am not looking forward to get into an union without affection again. With Pepi, I tried to be a good wife, even if I've never loved him. He was nothing but an ass to me, to put it short. It all ended in a mess of disrespect, indifference and abuse from both parts.'

'I'm sorry to learn that. But please, don't close up.' He got a bit closer. 'I'll make it up to you...'

'It's not your fault, I told you so...'

'I know, but I want our marriage to be everything your first one wasn't, because I want to... Make you happy.'

I blinked, perplexed. I thought we were discussing it as friends, and didn't expect to hear about that:

'What?! I thought you didn't want to get...!'

'I really didn't.' He chuckled shyly, and raised his eyes, unable to hide his feelings. What was written in them was enough for me to understand why he changed his mind so suddenly. 'But now... Please, do tell me that we can forget what happened and go back to our initial plan?'

I couldn't help but notice that he had a very handsome and loyal face, truthful to ' **nefer** ' (beautiful) of his name, and suddenly an unknown feeling begun to fill my heart. It was hard been angry at someone who could be so sweet as he was.

He confessed that he changed his mind and regretted his words bitterly after I left, and his tone was so sincere, his ways were so kind and genuine, I found myself surprisingly trusting him and accepted the offer he renewed.

'Not by father's choice anymore, but my own.' He said, taking one of my hands and kissing it.

Suddenly the idea of compromising didn't seem so disgusting anymore. I actually respected Senefer for his attitude and decided to be loyal and truthful to him if this good impression turned out to be the truth about his person. I guess, that even if I wouldn't admit it to myself then, I was daring to believe in love again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please follow, like or review.**

**Hope everyone is having a great week, see u soon in another chapter :3**


End file.
